


I Hate You

by GlimmeringDarling23



Series: Danganronpa Backstories: Rewritten [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divorce, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred, Soda Kazuichi-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: TW: Ab*se, s*lf-h*tredA rewrite of why Kazuichi cut and dyed his hair.
Relationships: Soda Riza (Kazuichi's Mother)/Soda Takeru (Kazuichi's Father), Soda Riza (OC) & Soda Kazuichi, Soda Riza (OC) & Soda Takeru (OC)
Series: Danganronpa Backstories: Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	I Hate You

A pair of scissors was held in Kazuichi's hand as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated the person that stared back at him. His ugly black hair, those ugly pink eyes, everything. His teeth gritted together as rage filled his blood like a struck match igniting a fire. Every time his mother looked into his eyes, she didn't see her son- She saw a monster. Kazuichi saw her hands shake whenever she stared at him for too long. She saw the way her body trembled when she saw his shadow. And he **hated** it.

"I hate you." He said as he raised the scissors to a clump of his hair. "I hate every fucking thing about you!"

* * *

The weeps of Riza Soda filled the silence of a room. Both mother and child were covered in bruises and bandages while confined in the solidarity of a room of which they could both feel safe. A young Kazuichi looked at the bandaged parts of his once kind and gentle mother. Her arms were wrapped in bloodied bandages as a large patch rested over her cheek covering an ugly blue bruise. Guilt and resentment swelled within him. Why could he protect her? Why couldn't he have stopped his father from hurting his mother? The woman looked at her son with swollen eyes full of pain and fear. Her arms wrapped around him like a shield that would protect him from the dangers of the world. Her fingers ran through his hair as she weeped again.

"Kazuichi, promise me that you won't say that any of this is your fault." She spoke. "It's neither mine or yours. It's never the victim's fault."

The young boy gripped her shirt and nodded. "I promise, Mom." He lied. He was already blaming himself for the terrible things that have happened to Riza. Memories of a once beautiful smile filled his mind as the sound of her laughter played like a catchy song. It was his fault that her happiness was taken from her. His very existence was the reason for her pain. Every time she had to beg a monster she swore monogamy to not beat her. Every time she had to hide her only child away from the atrocities done to her. She couldn't be happy anymore because she was in nothing but pain- And it was all his fault.

He watched as his parents signed the papers that would be officially ending their marriage. He saw the venom in his father's eyes. Knuckles white from anger, Kazuichi wanted to punch this... This monster that had brought nothing but despair and misery to an innocent woman who wanted nothing more and nothing less of him but love. 

* * *

"Kazuichi?" Called Riza as she came in from another day of work. When she was greeted without response, a sense of worry and dread overtook her. She had noticed that her son had been very hateful towards himself in past weeks, mostly because of every time she got reminded of her ex husband Takeru whenever her eyes were on him for too long or when his shadow crossed by. She slipped off her shoes and walked around the house whilst calling out to her child. "Kazuichi? Kazuichi?" The sounds of crying filled her ears as she walked towards the bathroom. It was there that she saw her son on the floor, tears pouring down his face. Pink covered his hands as raven colored hair littered the floor and scissors gleamed in the light.

"Kazuichi!"

She sat the boy up and hugged him. The smell of the dye filled her nose as the teenage boy wrapped his arms around her the same way she had all those years ago. Tears stained her jumpsuit as she soothed him. "Why, Kazuichi?" She asked as they broke off. "Why did you do all of this?"

"I couldn't... I couldn't stand scaring you, Mom." He replied. "Every time you looked at me, you'd be reminded of Dad and I hated scaring you. I was beginning to look too much like him and that was putting you in fear and misery." Riza pulled her son close for a second time. "Kazuichi.... I'm so sorry you felt that way." The boy shook his head. "No. It's my fault. It's my fault I couldn't protect you, it's my fault that I'm scaring you. Please...." He held her hands.

"Please let me protect you."


End file.
